


First Dates and Chocolate Cake

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [5]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Scylla and Raelle's first date has arrived.
Relationships: Anacostia Quartermaine & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 54
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS ITS HERE! I'm making this into two parts because it's going to be a long one and also because I want to post today before I have to work and only have the first half finished. So tomorrow will be part two! 
> 
> Thank you all for being so lovely and continuing to leave comments and kudos you bring me so much happiness.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have the previous works!

Getting ice cream after their first study session does not count as a first date. According to Raelle, a first date should involve planning and be swoon-worthy, which Scylla disagrees with, but if Raelle wants to go through all the effort of wooing her, who is she to say no?

She's only human, and when Raelle gets an idea, she follows through with it. No one can stop her when she is determined.

So, of course, Scylla agreed to let her plan their first date, which has taken a whole week for Raelle to finish.

And after anxiously awaiting, it is now the night of their date. Scylla is a tad nervous about it. Raelle refused to give her any details except to pack a sweater and a pair of sweatpants for later.

"You said she is picking you up at six?" Anacostia asks, checking her watch, and Scylla rolls her eyes as she finishes up her clear lip gloss.

"Yes."

"And why can't I meet her?"

Scylla meets Anacostia's gaze through the mirror and quirks a brow. "Why do you need to meet her? Didn't you have enough fun with your little background check?"

"This juvenile behaviour of mockery is not a good shade on you, girl."

Scylla laughs and runs a hand through her freshly straighten hair before turning to face Anacostia. Anacostia grins and looks Scylla up and down.

"You look stunning, Little Ram."

Scylla groans and shoves Anacostia's shoulder, causing Anacostia's grin to widen.

"I thought we swore never to say that nickname again, Costia?"

"Oh, I never agreed to that."

"Whatever. Just don't say it in front of Raelle. I don't need to give her any more ideas for nicknames."

Anacostia nods and reaches up to smooth a few flyaway hairs on the top of Scylla's head before cupping her face.

"I promise. I also promise to respect your wishes and only watch from the window when Collar gets here," Anacostia whispers, and Scylla smiles, leaning in for a hug which Anacostia is quick to reciprocate holding Scylla tight to her chest.

"Thank you. You will meet Raelle, I promise. I just want things to be a bit more serious first. Is that okay?"

Anacostia cups the back of Scylla's head and tightens her arm around her back.

"More than okay, Scyl. Whenever you are ready, and have fun tonight, okay? I know you are an adult, but I still worry, so text me when you arrive wherever you are going and when you are on your way home."

Scylla pulls back and nods. "I promise. Thank you, Costia."

"Anytime kiddo. Now I think your date should be here any minute now."

Scylla grabs Anacostia's wrist and twists it so she can look at her watch.

Six on the dot.

The doorbell rings and Scylla jumps, looking up at Anacostia with wide eyes. Anacostia chuckles and presses a quick kiss to Scylla's forehead before ushering her out of the bedroom.

"Wait! My bag!" Scylla calls as she reaches the stairs, turning around to run back to her room, but Anacostia is already behind her, holding out the backpack.

"I got you. Now hurry up, the girl is waiting."

Scylla grins and darts forward for one more hug before bounding down the stairs and leaping off the third to last step in her haste to reach the door.

When she swings the door open, a broad smile breaks across her face matching the one Raelle immediately sends her.

"Hi," Raelle whispers.

"Hi."

They stay standing there, staring for a minute before Raelle snaps out of her thoughts.

"You look beautiful, Scyl."

"Thank you. You are looking very handsome as well," Scylla says, and Raelle does. She's dressed in black jeans; no rips insight, and a black button-down to match tucked into her waistband. The whole outfit is snug and shows off Raelle's toned figure, a sharp contrast to her usual baggy clothing and cut off sleeves.

Raelle ducks her head with the compliment and then clears her throat, pulling her arm out from behind her back with a flourish.

"These are for you. I remember Anemone is your favourite flower."

Scylla gasps and reaches out to take the bouquet carefully. It's gorgeous. The Anemone Raelle chose are nearly all Scylla's favourite colour, apricot, with only a few being pastel pink and purple. And as Scylla studies them further she notices a few white roses peeking through the arrangement.

"I um read about some of the meanings behind flowers, which is why there are some white roses. They symbolize young love and a new beginning, which I thought was fitting. And I also know that Anemone only last two-three days after being cut, so I also have this to give you."

Scylla looks away from the flowers to see Raelle holding out a small leather-bound book for her to take.

Cradling the bouquet in her arms, Scylla reaches out for the book and flips it open. All the pages are blank, and by the feel of the paper, it seems to be a sketchbook.

"I thought maybe you might like to press a few of the flowers," Raelle whispers and Scylla can't hide her disbelief.

No one has ever been so thoughtful before or cared to remember her favourite flowers, let alone buy her a bouquet of them. And now, Raelle is going even further to help her preserve the life of her favourite flower by gifting her with a book to memorialize them because she understands they are important to Scylla.

"You are incredible," Scylla whispers and Raelle perks up in surprise when Scylla steps forward and presses a lingering kiss to her cheek. When Scylla pulls back, Raelle's cheeks are red, and she is grinning.

"Wow, we haven't even got to the actual date yet."

"I think if it is anything like these first five minutes, you are going to be receiving a lot more than a kiss on the cheek."

Raelle laughs, and Scylla grins before motioning with her head for Raelle to come inside.

"I'm going to put these in some water, and then we can officially start our date."

Raelle nods and follows Scylla inside, shutting the door behind her. She removes her shoes before crossing the kitchen to sit on a stool at the island counter, watching Scylla as she grabs a large glass from the cupboard and fills it with some water and gently placing the flowers inside. Scylla runs her fingers over a few of the soft petals for a couple of seconds before moving to set the bouquet by Raelle. She also grabs the book and carefully places it next to the makeshift vase before rounding the counter to take Raelle's hand and tug her off the stool.

"Thank you for the flowers, they are gorgeous. And for the book, I will definitely be making use of it. That was incredibly thoughtful."

Raelle shrugs and laces her fingers through Scylla's as they head for the door. "You deserve it. I wanted to do something nice, and when the florist told me that the flowers only lasted a few days, I was bummed and didn't want them to go to waste. They are beautiful, and I understand why they are your favourites. I'm not much for flowers, but I honestly like those."

Scylla grins and pokes Raelle's stomach.

"You've gone soft, Collar."

"Only for you beautiful," Raelle says, causing Scylla to blush. Raelle winks before sliding her shoes back on, and then she is leading Scylla out to her truck.

When they get to the passenger side, Raelle immediately opens the door and bows deeply with a sweep of her arm.

"After you m'lady."

Scylla laughs and climbs into the truck, pulling her bag off her shoulder, which Raelle immediately takes for her.

"I'll put this in the back with mine."

Scylla nods, and Raelle shuts the door heading around the back of the truck to toss the bag inside, and then she is jumping in the front.

"Ready?" Raelle asks, twisting the keys and Scylla grins.

"Ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Award for the longest first date fic goes to...!  
> So I clearly have no self-control and nothing I write is ever planned out so I will be adding a THIRD chapter to this part of the series because even after 2100 more words I am still not finished with the date.  
> So again I will be posting tomorrow, the (hopefully) final chapter to wrap up this date.
> 
> And as always thank you all for supporting this series and always leaving kudos and comments they make my day! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

"I can't believe you brought me to the drive-in. I thought these were all shut down," Scylla says as Raelle parks in front of the massive movie screen.

When Raelle told her she had something else planned after dinner, Scylla had been expecting maybe ice cream or a walk but never did a drive-in theatre cross her mind.

Hell, if the date ended after dinner, she would have been happy. The place Raelle took her to was a hole in the wall Italian restaurant, a hidden gem in the city that Raelle found by accident when walking around one night after a tough day.

Inside the restaurant looked nothing like the rundown exterior. The white paint on the brick was faded and chipping away and the black door was in need of replacement. It looked like the door was shoved hard one too many and ended up hitting the wall of the small alcove, because there was a mosaic of dents. Not to mention the black paint that was peeling on more than half the door. So when Scylla stepped inside she was shocked to see It was much bigger than it appeared from the outside. And the decor was gorgeous. All the tables were round with white table cloths, each with their own personal lamps providing a romantic atmosphere with their dim light. One wall on the far left was all exposed brick with beautiful abstract artwork spread across it evenly. And on the opposite wall was a mural of the coast of Italy. Scylla was memorized and when the waiter arrived to show them their seats she was ready to soak in the warmth the restaurant exuded. But that wasn't where they were seated. No for their meal, Raelle had made a reservation and specifically requested to be seated outside.

When they stepped out the back door, Scylla was not expecting there to be a large patio surrounded by a garden with a small fountain in the center, nor the canopy covered in thousands of twinkly white lights.

It felt like she stepped into a fairytale.

It was the best date she has ever been on. Especially when Raelle dropped pasta on herself within the first ten minutes. Usually, it's Scylla who is nervous and drops food.

So if that was all Raelle had planned for the evening, she would have been more than happy.

But of course, Raelle continues to surprise her.

Raelle grins as she fiddles with the radio station, trying to find the one that will connect the movie to the truck speakers.

"Most of them are closed, but a few still exist, and lucky for us, this one is close to home. My parents used to bring me here all the time, hell they still do. It's kind of like a tradition. Tally and Abigail have come with me a couple of times. It was fun."

"So, what movie are they playing?" Scylla asks, looking out the windshield for any poster to give her a clue and Raelle chuckles.

"They are playing two back to back. Both classics. I think you're going to like it."

"Oh, do you? How do you know I won't hate them?" Scylla teases, and Raelle takes her hand, linking their fingers.

"Because I pay attention to when you talk, Angel. And you may not remember telling me, but you gave away crucial information regarding this second movie."

Scylla smiles and leans closer to Raelle resting on the middle console that acts as an armrest and a middle seat when folded back.

"I guess I'll just have to trust you then, won't I?"

"Mmhmm. But first, we need the full experience. It's almost completely dark, which means the movie will be starting soon. So let's change into our comfy clothes and grab some snacks from the concession stand."

"Am I expected to change in here, or are there washrooms available?" Scylla asks, and Raelle pauses with her hand on the door and turns back to face Scylla with a tiny frown.

"There are washrooms. Wait, have you never been to a drive-in before?"

"No. I've only seen them in movies."

Raelle stares for a tense second, and then a giant grin is spreading across her face pulling a smile from Scylla.

"This is going to be awesome! Come on," Raelle says and then she is jumping out of the truck and running around to Scylla's side, opening the door before Scylla has the chance.

Raelle practically lifts Scylla out of the truck in her excitement, and Scylla isn't too proud to admit that it was a bit of a turn on.

With Raelle dragging Scylla at a near run, they make it across the park in minutes and then Scylla is in a stall changing into her favourite baggy sweater, one of her dad's, and her comfiest pair of Nike sweatpants. When she exits, her dinner clothes now in her backpack, Raelle is waiting for her dressed identically.

"Nice pants. I think I have a pair just like them," Raelle teases, and Scylla grins as she takes in their matching grey sweats.

"I couldn't imagine how. These pants are one of a kind. They were made specifically for me by the famous designer Nike. She's a close family friend."

Raelle laughs and reaches out to take Scylla's hand, tugging her in close, their noses brushing.

"You're cute when you are witty, Angel."

"And you're cute all the time Collar," Scylla whispers, her eyes straying to Raelle's lips for a second before flicking back up to meet Raelle's gaze. After a tense few seconds, Scylla breaks the silence. "Candy?"

Raelle blinks and clears her throat pulling back slightly. "Right, snacks. The movie is probably starting any minute."

Scylla doesn't let go of Raelle's hand as they step outside; instead, she tightens her hold and links their fingers together as she leans into Raelle's warmth.

"So what's your poison, Angel? They got skittles, m&m's, chocolate bars, fuzzy peaches and those sour cherries you like. There is also popcorn if you want that too. Oh sweet, they have those giant sour keys!"

Scylla grins, watching Raelle get excited and presses her face into the side of Raelle's shoulder in an attempt to hide it. She's so cute.

"What can I get you?"

Scylla looks over at the elderly gentleman running the concession, and Raelle looks over at Scylla.

"You okay if I order?"

"Go for it. I like all of the snacks displayed."

Raelle grins and faces the man. "Can we get a medium popcorn, three packs of sour cherries, three bags of m&m's, a small bag of caramel corn and as many sour keys that will fit in one of those baggies."

The gentleman chuckles and nods his head. "Coming right up, dear."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you get hyper on sugar?" Scylla asks, and Raelle grins, not saying a word, and that's all the answer Scylla needs. Raelle is a giant three-year-old.

"Here you are ladies. That will be fourteen-fifty. I added in an extra bag of sour keys for free. Don't tell anyone," The man says with a wink and Raelle positively lights up.

"You are the best!"

The gentleman laughs and takes the twenty-dollar bill Raelle hands him, and when he returns her change, Raelle immediately dumps it all in the tip jar next to the cash register causing the man's eyes to widen.

"Oh, that isn't necessary, dear."

"It's not a problem, and I wanted to. I hope you have a wonderful night," Raelle says with a smile, and he nods.

"You as well. Thank you."

Scylla takes the bags of candy while Raelle grabs the bags of popcorn, and when they reach the truck, the screen is just starting to light up.

"Oh, it's about to start!"

Raelle rushes to the cab of the truck to place the popcorn and her backpack on the seat. Then she is running to the back and pulling down the tailgate. Scylla watches in bewilderment as Raelle leaps into the bed of the truck and begins moving things Scylla is too short to see. After a few seconds, Raelle is standing her hands proudly on her hips.

"Okay, done!"

"Done with what?" Scylla asks, moving to stand at the tailgate and then she sees it. Raelle has a mountain of blankets laid out in the back along with a nearly half a dozen pillows. She even has plastic bowls stacked in the corner, ready for their snacks and a cooler.

That's when Scylla realizes like an idiot; the screen that is on is not the one the truck is facing. The one she expected to be watching.

"Do you like it? We can open this sliding window," Raelle points to the back window, "so we can hear the speakers while also being super comfy out here."

"Raelle, this is amazing," Scylla whispers, and Raelle sends her a beaming smile before jumping down.

"Let me put your bag up front and grab the popcorn. You can get settled and use the bowls for your candy if you'd like."

Scylla nods and hands Raelle her bag before using the small corner step next to the tailgate to get into the back. She removes her shoes and leaves them at the edge of the blankets before walking across and finds there is a lot of padding.

She sits and pulls out the candy she shoved in her sweater pouch so she can lay it all out before grabbing the bowls.

When she hears a knock on the back window, Scylla turns to see Raelle grinning from the back seat and then the small window is sliding open.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi."

"I'm going to turn the truck on and test the volume. Tell me if it's loud enough out there?" Raelle asks, and Scylla nods.

Raelle then moves to lean over the middle console and twists the keys. The truck rumbles to life under Scylla, and the sound coming from the speakers is immediate.

"How's that?" Raelle calls, twisting to face Scylla and Scylla nods.

"It's good."

"Sweet. I'll be out in a second."

Scylla nods and turns back to her task of dividing the candy into bowls. The truck door shuts, and by the time Scylla has opened all the bags, Raelle is climbing up and settling in next to her.

"This is your bowl of sugar," Scylla says, handing Raelle the bowl full of sour keys, and Raelle takes it excitedly, and then Scylla is placing the second bowl in between them.

"This is for us to share." It's full of the m&m's while the third is for her sour cherries. Then she grabs the biggest bowl. "And this is for the popcorn."

"Perfect. Do you mind if I mix the popcorn with the caramel corn?" Raelle asks, and Scylla shakes her head.

Raelle is quick to dump the popcorn into the large bowl and shuffles it around in an attempt to mix it, and then she is popping open the cooler and pulling out two cans of pop.

"I got your favourite, Orange Crush, and there are also water bottles if you don't feel like pop. The can of Dr. Pepper is for me because you are a weirdo who doesn't like it."

Scylla rolls her eyes and takes the offered can, and Raelle chuckles cracking open her Dr. Pepper and taking a long gulp.

"Mmm, yum."

"If you think you are getting a kiss tonight after drinking that, you are mistaken," Scylla teases, and Raelle pouts.

"What if by the end of the night, the taste has disappeared?"

"Then I may reconsider, but for now, our first kiss will not taste like Dr. Pepper."

"Fine, fine."

Scylla grins and presses a quick kiss to Raelle's cheek before shifting so she can slide under the heavy comforter acting as the first layer of their mattress. Raelle helps place some pillows behind her back, and then she is curled up against Raelle, her bowl of sour cherries nestled between them.

She begins snacking as the trailers for upcoming movies start to play on the screen while Raelle munches on some of the popcorn.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

Scylla looks up at Raelle in surprise and watches as she pulls something out from behind the cooler.

"I brought this. It can act as a mini table. Even has two drink holders," Raelle says, and Scylla can't help but laugh.

"Is that a laptop table?"

"Yup. But it totally works for this too."

Scylla watches with a small smile as Raelle sets the tray over their knees, the stand's legs extending wide enough that they still have room to shift if needed and then Raelle is setting their pop can's in the opposing cup holders. Then the bowl of m&m's and sour keys are following.

"There. It's not in the way of the movie and close enough that we don't have to stretch to reach anything."

"You are a genius, Raelle Collar," Scylla tells her and Raelle snickers.

"Tell that to Abigail. She thought I was crazy when I walked out with it when packing up everything."

"Well, I will tell her personally that it is, in fact, a great idea, and I love it."

"See, I knew you would appreciate it."

Scylla grins and snuggles back into Raelle just as the music for the movie starts to play from the truck speakers.

Raelle gasps and wiggles in her seat excitedly. Scylla can't help but laugh when she recognizes the tune and the scene beginning to play on screen.

"Footloose? Seriously Collar?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date comes to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got way out of hand but I have officially finished. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and continue to comment and drop kudos it's much appreciated.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this final chapter!

Raelle's love for _Footloose_ was the last thing Scylla expected and still could not wrap her head around that she now possessed a video of Raelle dancing.

Not just any goofy dance but the entire choreographed final dance scene of _Footloose_ step for step. Scylla had to use the flash to record and most likely disturbed a few of the people in the cars around them, but it was worth it.

The sugar high hit Raelle hard, and Scylla is genuinely happy that _Footloose_ was playing, so Raelle could expel that energy before the next movie.

"Hey, Scyl! Watch me do a cartwheel!"

Scylla snickers as Raelle takes a running start, ready to see this fail of a cartwheel only for her eyes to widen when Raelle executes it perfectly and rolls into a second one right after. But what followed after that is what has Scylla gaping. Raelle effortlessly springs up out of the second cartwheel and into a backflip like it is the most natural thing for her.

"Yes, still got it!" Raelle shouts throwing her arms up, and Scylla can only stare. "Did you see that? That was awesome!"

"I did. Are you secretly a gymnast?" Scylla asks as Raelle bounds and scoots between Scylla's legs that are hanging from the tailgate.

Raelle grins and nods wrapping her arms around Scylla's back, and Scylla wraps her around Raelle's shoulders. "Ten years of gymnastics. It was fun when I was young because I liked the flips and tumbling, but the older I got, the more it became about competitions and winning and less about the fun. So I quit when I was thirteen. But I still got the skills to this day, which is sweet."

"It is impressive. Does your mom have pictures of you in the cute outfits?" Scylla asks with a grin and Raelle pouts.

"Maybe."

"Well, then I better treat you right so I can see those photos in the future." Raelle grins, and Scylla pecks her on the nose. "Are you all sugared out now?"

"I'm coming down from the high, yes."

Scylla chuckles, and Raelle nuzzles at Scylla's jaw before burying her face in Scylla's neck, pulling Scylla flush against her body.

"I like being with you like this," Raelle murmurs into Scylla's skin, and the goosebumps are immediate, pulling a small shiver from Scylla.

"I like it too. You make me feel safe. I don't think I've felt like that in a long time."

"You are safe with me. Always. Even if you decide I am not worthy after this date, I will always be there as your bestest friend," Raelle whispers pulling back, so they are face to face.

Scylla smiles softly and reaches up to brush her fingers across Raelle's cheek, Raelle leaning into her touch when she cups her face.

"You are more than worthy. I fear I am the one at a disadvantage. This date is the most incredible date I have ever been on, and I have no idea how I'm going to top it. You are the sweetest person and always treat me with so much respect and care. Being with you is easy, and I want more nights like this with you."

"You want more dates?" Raelle asks, and Scylla nods.

"I don't think I'll ever stop wanting more."

"Well, that's good because I don't think I ever will either. And I did plan an amazing date, didn't I?"

Scylla rolls her eyes, and Raelle laughs, reaching up to cup Scylla's face with both hands. "I'm teasing beautiful. I know you will manage to outshine this one in no time. And I can't see myself ever hating anything you plan. So even if you think it's not great, I know I'll love it because you put effort into it and I got to spend time with you. Thant's all I ever want."

"Why do you have to be such a sweet talker, Raelle Collar?"

"I've had twenty-three years of watching my dad woo my mom every day. I've learned a few tricks over the years," Raelle says with a grin, and Scylla smiles, leaning in to rest her forehead on Raelle's.

"That's cute."

"Not as cute as you, Angel."

Scylla hums and brushes her nose against Raelle, holding her gaze. "I don't know about that. I have the cutest person in my arms right now. Pretty hard to compete with such perfection."

"Now, who's the smooth-talker?" Raelle teases, and Scylla grins.

"I've had six weeks of watching you. I picked up a few tricks."

Raelle laughs, and with a sudden jerk forward, Scylla is in Raelle's arms. Scylla quickly wraps her legs around Raelle's waist and tightens her hold on her shoulders while Raelle supports her thighs. Raelle spins them around, pulling a laugh from Scylla, and she tosses her head back, closing her eyes as they whirl around.

A sudden sound from the truck speakers has Raelle pausing, and Scylla quickly lifts her head to look at the screen. A gasp escapes her, and she looks down at Raelle with wide eyes.

"Surprise," Raelle whispers and Scylla can only stare, a broad smile spreading across her face.

"You are the best. Oh my god, I am so excited! Let me down it's about to start," Scylla says, and Raelle laughs setting Syclla on her feet and then Scylla is running to the truck and catapulting into the back, barely remembering to kick off her shoes before crawling across the blankets.

She is under the covers and propped up against the pillows before Raelle can even get to the tailgate.

It's as Raelle slides under the covers and gets settled that the first line of the movie sounds through the speakers.

_"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home."_

Scylla grins and snuggles against Raelle as _The Outsiders_ plays. Ever since she read the book with her dad when she was ten, it has been her favourite book and movie, and Scylla is amazed Raelle remembered. She only mentioned her love for it once, and that was after Raelle saw the worn-out copy of the book in her bag when searching for gum.

And now she is watching the movie in a drive-in with her favourite person, and Scylla can't remember the last time she has been so content and relaxed.

It's midnight by the time the end credits roll, and Scylla is struggling to keep her eyes open, Raelle's body heat just too soothing and inviting.

"Would you mind one more adventure, Angel?" Raelle whispers as Scylla sits up, and Scylla immediately nods.

"Anywhere you want."

That's how they end up parked on the most popular beach in Salem. Again they lay in the back of the truck, and this time when Raelle reaches into the cooler, it's a container she pulls out, and Scylla notices it has a large slice of cake inside.

"Now, I may not be able to cook well or at all. But I can bake, and this cake is my legacy, so I wanted to share it with you. Thought it would be nice to look at the stars and eat this, and what better place to stargaze than a deserted beach?" Raelle says, and Scylla smiles, leaning in to rest against Raelle as she pops the lid off the container and pulls out two forks she had set inside.

Scylla takes the one Raelle offers, and when Raelle holds out the cake towards her, she immediately digs her fork. As soon as the cake hits her tongue, Scylla's eyes widen, and Raelle laughs brightly before taking her bite.

"Holy shit Rae this is amazing. It just melts in your mouth," Scylla says and immediately dives in for another bite.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it? Shit, I'm going to gain so much weight dating you." Scylla takes a giant bite as Raelle watches with a giant grin. "Totally worth it, though."

"I'll bake you anything you want, and I will definitely like you no matter your weight."

"Charmer," Scylla mumbles around a mouthful and Raelle winks before digging into what is left.

When the cake is gone, they stay on the beach for about thirty minutes with Scylla telling Raelle about all the constellations she knows before the chill of the fall night got too much.

Scylla texts Anacostia that they are on their way home as they get back in the truck like she promised and receives an immediate response.

_I'm up and waiting so I can hear all about your date. I will have the kettle ready for when you get here._

Scylla smiles to herself and tucks her phone back into her pocket before focusing again on Raelle, who is singing along quietly to the song playing softly on the radio.

It doesn't take long for Raelle to pull into Scylla's driveway, and when she parks, Scylla sends her a soft smile.

"What?" Raelle asks, twisting to face Scylla and Scylla's grin widens.

"Just admiring the view."

"Alright, you gotta stop taking my lines. I'm not going to have any material left," Raelle says and Scylla snickers.

"Got to up your game, Collar. There are two players in town now."

"So witty," Raelle murmurs, and Scylla tilts her head resting back against the door as she and Raelle continue to hold each others' gazes.

"I really want to kiss you," Raelle whispers breaking the silence and Scylla raises a brow.

"So why don't you?"

"I didn't know if you reciprocate the feeling."

"It is very much reciprocated," Scylla whispers, and Raelle bites her lip.

"I'll walk you to the door."

Scylla nods, and Raelle jumps out of the truck, once again jogging around to open Scylla's door for her. With gentle hands, she grips Scylla's waist and helps her down when Scylla hops out, before reaching in to grab Scylla's bag.

With the door shut, Raelle turns back to Scylla, and that's when Scylla's resolve breaks. She reaches out and grasps the front of Raelle's sweater and tugs her in for a bruising kiss.

Raelle gasps and immediately drops the bag to grip Scylla's hips, pulling her flush against her. Their lips move together, both eager and searching, and then Raelle is pressing Scylla against the side of the truck. Scylla buries her fingers in Raelle's hair and tugs, causing a moan to erupt from Raelle and then Raelle is swiping at Scylla's bottom lip with her tongue. Scylla immediately parts her lips to allow Raelle to deepen the kiss.

It feels like hours before they part, both gasping for air, and when Scylla comes back to her senses, she finds her one hand is still curled tight in Raelle's sweater, and the other has slid from Raelle's hair to her jaw. Raelle's hands had stayed on Scylla's hips then entire time, but at some point, her leg had slid between Scylla's to hold her against the truck.

"Whoa," Raelle gasps and Scylla nods gulping in air.

"Yeah. Whoa."

"Um, I still need to walk you to your door," Raelle whispers, and Scylla laughs.

"Lead the way."

Raelle grins and steps back, taking Scylla's hand before reaching down to grab the bag she dropped.

When they walk up to the steps to the porch, Scylla catches a slight movement from the living room curtain, Anacosita's tall frame disappearing as quickly as it appeared and Scylla groans internally.

Raelle stops at the door and turns to Scylla with a small grin.

"I had the best time tonight. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me."

"I did too. Thank you for asking and planning such a beautiful evening," Scylla says, stepping into Raelle's body, and Raelle immediately lowers her head so Scylla can connect their lips once more.

This time the kiss is slow and sweet, and Scylla finds she doesn't want to stop. Raelle seems to feel the same because her arms are wrapping around Scylla's back and pulling her closer. The urgency from earlier starts to seep back into the kiss, and Raelle parts her lips for Scylla.

But before the kiss can get too heated the porch light suddenly flicks off and on. Scylla groans into Raelle's mouth. Raelle chuckles as they pull back, and the light flickers again more insistently, and Scylla glares at the window Anacostia is watching from.

"I better go. I don't want your mom to hate me already."

"She would never hate you. But yes, that's probably a smart idea or the lightbulb might shatter from the seizure it's currently having," Scylla says dryly and Raelle snickers before ducking in for one more kiss. This one chaste and firm, and then Raelle is stepping back.

"Bye," Scylla whispers and Raelle grins.

"Bye, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow."

Scylla nods and watches as Raelle jumps off the steps and heads for her truck. She waves as Raelle drives off, and then she is bending to grab her bag. With it in hand, she shoves the front door open abruptly.

"Shit," Anacostia mutters when the door smacks her shoulder and Scylla smirks.

"Serves you right."

"Watch that sass missy. And she was getting handsy. I was making sure she respected your boundaries," Anacostia says as they head for the island counter, and Scylla stares with disbelief.

"What? Her hands never strayed from my hips."

"Exactly. Too close to the lower region. Mid-back is the lowest Collar should be feeling at most. Or the face. Yeah, the face is better. That is all she should be touching. But even that I don't like."

Scylla groans and plops onto the stool as Anacostia grabs two mugs and places the tea bags in them.

When she has them filled with the hot water from the kettle, she sets one down in front of Scylla and motions with her head to the living room.

"Come sit with me on the couch."

Scylla takes the mug and follows Anacostia to the couch and settles close. Anacostia wraps an arm around her, and they both sip on their tea.

"Now that my overprotective episode has passed, tell me all about this seven-hour date."

Scylla smiles and leans forward to set her mug on the coffee table before twisting so she can face Anacostia.

"It was incredible. Raelle took me to this gorgeous Italian restaurant that I didn't even know existed. We sat out on the patio, which was surrounded by a beautiful garden and had fairy lights strung up across the canopy. There was even a cute fountain."

"What's the name of the restaurant?" Anacostia asks, placing her mug on the table.

" _Bella Vita_. It doesn't look like much from the outside, but it's beautiful inside, and the food is amazing."

"I'll have to check it out. So what did you do after dinner?"

"She took me to the drive-in," Scylla says with a grin and Anacostia's brows raise, "and guess what movie was playing Costia? _The Outsiders_! She remembered it was my favourite after I mentioned it once."

Anacostia smiles and reaches out to brush a strand of hair behind Scylla's ear.

"That is thoughtful of her. What else did you do? Surely that movie doesn't take four hours."

"Oh, they played two movies back to back. _Footloose_ was the first we watched, which Raelle is obsessed with. She even knows the entire dance that happens at the end."

Anacostia chuckles, and Scylla pulls out her phone, waving it with a smirk.

"I got the whole thing on video."

"I want to see that. Didn't think that girl could dance."

"She can. And took gymnastics for ten years."

"Wow."

"I know. We also went to the beach to stargaze."

"This Collar is romantic. I'll give her that," Anacostia says and Scylla snickers.

"She also bakes. She brought a slice of cake to share with me and Costia it is the best chocolate cake I have ever had. Even you would love it. It's not too sweet, and it just melts in your mouth. It doesn't need icing; it's that good."

Anacostia laughs and shakes her head.

"This girl is full of surprises."

"She is," Scylla says, reaching for her mug again, and Anacostia fondly watches as Scylla takes a careful sip.

"You had a good time, huh?"

Scylla looks over at Anacostia when she hears the soft tone and ducks her head when she catches Anacostia's stare.

"The best. The feeling I get when with Raelle is something I've never felt before. It's like she just knows what I am feeling and what I need. She feels safe, and I know I can trust her. She is always so open and genuine, and she makes me want to share everything. And we always have fun. She never fails to make me laugh, and I don't think I have been this happy before. I, really, really like her, Costia. Is it crazy to feel so much in such a short time?"

Anacostia reaches out and cups the back of Scylla's head when she finally looks up, and Anacostia shakes her head.

"It's not crazy. When you have that connection, that's it. Some people just click, and there is nothing crazy about it. I know I give you a hard time about her, but I know she is a good egg. Ever since you two met, you've been lighter and more excited about life. I am so happy she has helped you get that spark back. You deserve this happiness kiddo," Anacostia says, and Scylla feels a lump form in her throat.

"Thank you," Scylla whispers and Anacostia sends her a soft smile, running her fingers through the ends of Scylla's hair.

"Always. But don't think just because I said that, that it means I'm going to stop teasing about Collar. Until I meet her face to face and know for sure, she deserves you; I will continue to make my comments."

Scylla chuckles and nods.

"Deal. I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, goodnight. I am happy you had so much fun."

Scylla hugs Anacostia and presses a kiss to her cheek before heading upstairs to her room. After changing into her pyjamas and curling up in bed, Scylla lets herself reminisce about the last few hours. Raelle's laugh and smile flash through her brain, followed the feel of Raelle's lips on her own and how secure Scylla felt when in her arms.

She grins and stares up at her ceiling and, without thought, brings her fingers up to brush across her lips, still feeling the tingling left behind from their kisses.

Her phone vibrates on her nightstand, and when she checks it, her smile widens.

_I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Angel. Thank you for being so amazing. I can't wait to see you tomorrow or for our next date. Sleep tight. xoxo_

As Scylla types out a reply, she licks at her lips, only just now noticing there is still a hint of chocolate cake still coating her mouth.

 _Yeah,_ Scylla thinks, _chocolate is now my favourite flavour._


End file.
